The present disclosure relates to ranking and selecting content items for presentation to users in an online service, e.g., in a social network.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown in recent years. In particular, social networks can now include content including posts, images, endorsements, activity, videos, etc. Social networks can present a stream of content items to a user that are ranked for the satisfaction of that user. However, the overall engagement of the social network may be ignored when ordering content items to present to a user.